


Whispered by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Whispered by Epiphanyx7Inara's thoughts are strong, sure, the steady stretch into an arabesque - practiced and certain, every time





	Whispered by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168916) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



> Originally posted in 2011 on LJ

**Title** : Whispered  
 **Author** : Epiphanyx7  
 **Warnings** : Very minor language, Spoilers for the movie.   
**Summary** : Inara's thoughts are strong, sure, the steady stretch into an arabesque - practiced and certain, every time.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168916)  
**Length** 0:06:24  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Whispered%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)


End file.
